


I dare you - It'll be a good time

by starlalarue



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dare, Other, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlalarue/pseuds/starlalarue
Summary: Just something I've been wanting to get out on paper for a while. No romance or couples just some good bro love. ;)





	I dare you - It'll be a good time

Delirious POV

Where the hell was he?

I get it he’s always late. Well almost always late. Well apparently, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten to a session before him so I wouldn’t know. That was besides the point. Well actually now that I think about it maybe it isn’t because if I’m here then he is definitely late. We’d called off our recording sessions for the day after because we didn’t want anything to interfere with our plan and this way no one had a way that they could weasel out of it. As stupid as that plan might be.

I glanced down at my phone again. Not even a text… Should I be worrying? It shouldn’t be that difficult we had planned to go out separately and I had only asked Luke to pick me up because he lived closer to town and it would be easier to stumble back to his later than trying to sort out money for a taxi while being so out of it. Rolling my eyes I laid back on the sidewalk behind me having resigned myself to sitting on the floor about 20 minutes prior. Maybe this wasn’t happening after all. Holding my phone over me I tapped to get to our group chat hoping that there would be some form of explanation there as to what was going on right now. Closing my eyes I started pondering over the possibilities as to what had happened inside my head. Maybe he was asleep, maybe he was playing a game, maybe he was still recording tomorrows video with Ohm or maybe he was stuck waiting for the edit to render. 

I was startled from my thought when my phone vibrated in my hand and I promptly dropped it on my face.

Fuck.

Rubbing my nose as I sat up I unlocked my phone to find a series of messages from the man himself.

‘I’m really sorry am running super late right now’

‘Forgive me I can’t pick ya up del’

‘Before you kill me, because I know y’all are mad, my engines flat and I’m covered in oil now cus I tried to fix it. Meet you at the bar in 30? I’ll buy you a couple of rounds to cover the taxi promise it’s still going to be a good night.’

Sighing I pushed myself to my feet dialling the taxi company who I had on speed dial. 

After waiting for them to actually let me talk to a human I resigned myself to walking to the bar because of how long I’d be waiting otherwise. Thank christ I didn’t really dress up for this shit.

40 minutes later and I was still walking. I had forgotten how painful some of the hills on my way there were and they had definitely slowed me down massively. Five more minutes I assured myself as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw that Luke was texting me again. 

‘Where are youuu Del?’

‘On my way won’t be long I swear. ‘M not like your lazy arse.’

Shoving the phone back into the back pocket of my jeans I walked faster, the edge of town coming into view. Not much longer. Not much longer. Not much longer. I just had to keep repeating that so that my legs wouldn’t give up on me. On the plus side at least I would only have to walk the 10 minutes to Luke’s later but not knowing what state I would be in that was definitely the safer option knowing my luck I’d probably walk and hour out of my way anyway. I’ve never been very good at being even remotely cohesive when I’m drunk I think the most that usually happens is I get wobbly and start giggling like a little girl.

As I walked down the last stretch of road to the bar a feeling of betrayal started to rise in me. He was lying. Right on the edge of the sidewalk was Luke’s truck. Storming up to it I banged on the window.

“About time princess!” That cocky grin was all too well known but I was honestly surprised that a. He’d gotten the words out and b. That he hadn’t gotten himself killed or arrested on the way over here. 

“Luke how much have you drunk?”

He shrugged at me nonchalantly and I caught the edge of some pink lace raise from around his midsection.

“What in gods name are you wearing as well?” I spoke trying not to laugh.

“That’s what we would like to know as well” Ohm’s voice rose from the phone and the distant sound of Bryce’s laughter could be heard as well. “He got us on face time 10 minutes ago and just said to wait. I don’t know why I’ve been staring at Toonz dressed in chiffon and lace but I’m certainly intrigued and Bryce hasn’t stopped laughing long enough to cohesively explain.”

I carefully reached forward and took the phone from Luke’s now outstretched hand as he gestured for me to hold it so Ohm and Bryce could see as well. I took a step back and watched as he practically fell out of the driver’s seat of his truck once the door was open.

“Holy shit Toonz….” I looked him up and down. “How are you even walking in those heels? Also how drunk are you?”  
“Not enough to forget this that’s for sure. How’s my punishment for killing you earlier looking Brycey? You happy?” Luke was holding his truck to stay at least slightly upright.

“You look beautiful Cartoonz” Bryce said trying to contain his laughter

Trying to keep a straight face I helped Luke to steady himself. “Right well we’re going to go and get shitfaced so I guess we’ll be seeing you two later for some drunk siege once Toonzy is wearing something more appropriate.”

“This iiiiis appropriate! I’m not as think as you drunk I am! I know what I look like and these heeels are greeeeeeaaaat!” Pulling Luke’s arm over my shoulder I helped him away from the truck shutting off facetime and putting his phone inside for safekeeping.

“Whatever you say Toonz. Whatever you say”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Panic at the Disco's Don't threaten me with a good time.


End file.
